


Don’t Feed Me No Lines

by kriffingpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Appendicitis, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, I am not a doctor, Mentions of surgery, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Romance, and never specified, bad hospital writing, bb8 is a bearded dragon, bb8 is a dog, i forgot abt him, imagine, lots of cheesy pick up lines, or any animal i gueds, sick poe, so i added him in after, v vvvvv little angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe
Summary: Poe has a stomach ache, but flirting with you is more important.





	Don’t Feed Me No Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for a writing challenge by @propertyofpoeandbucky on tumblr. Go check her out! 
> 
> my prompt was: We hate each other but you’ve also made it your personal mission to make me smile with your dumb pick-up lines.

“Hey, babe?”  
You looked up from your book to meet Poe’s gaze where he lay scrunched under the covers of your bed, BB8 curled up at his feet. “Yeah?”  
“My stomach hurts really bad,” he said, rubbing one hand across his tired eyes.  
“Oh, really? Have you seen the doctor lately?” you asked, setting your book on the bedside table, and laying down next to him.  
“No, not since my last physical,” Poe sighed. “Guess I’ll go to the walk in tomorrow.”  
You hummed quietly, already falling asleep. “Good idea, ‘cause I think you’re lacking some Vitamin Me.”  
Poe giggled, “I’m serious! My stomach really hurts, y/n! What if something’s wrong with me?”  
“Don’t worry Poe,” you said, slinging an arm around him and rubbing his back, “I’m sure it’s just a belly ache from all the junk you ate before bed.”  
Poe relaxed into your touch, “You’re probably right. Goodnight love.”  
“‘Night.”

The next morning you woke early with your alarm, and got ready as usual. BB8 followed you sleepily around the house, and nosed at your ankles as you brushed your teeth. Just when you were on your way out, Poe emerged from the bedroom, holding his middle.  
“Stomach still feels messed up,” he complained, joining you at the door.  
“Want me to run to the store and grab some flu medicine?” you offered, but Poe waved dismissively.  
“Nah, you’ll be late. I can manage,” he said, kissing your cheek.  
“Alright if you say so. I’ll see you-“  
Poe cut you off with a shout. “Hey! Tie your shoes!”  
You looked down at your zip up boots in confusion and then back up at Poe.  
“I don’t want you falling for anyone else,” he finished with a smirk.  
You groaned and slammed the door behind you.  
——  
10:34 am  
POE: for some reason, i was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on

10:51 am  
ME: ughhh, shut up you cheeseball  
——

At eleven thirty, your phone rang.  
“Hello, Y/F/N speaking,” you said distractedly into the receiver, organizing the stack of papers on your desk.  
“Hey babe,” Poe replied cheerfully.  
“Poe? Look, I’m sorry you’re home sick. Any other day I would be perfectly happy to stay home and take care of you, but I really need to finish this proposal by tomorrow. So I’m a little busy,” you said with mild frustration.  
“Yeah I know you’re really busy, I just need to ask you a quick question,” you could tell from his tone that your boyfriend was not at all phased by your clipped words.  
“Alright, what is it?”  
“Can you take me to the hospital? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.” Poe said, trying to keep from laughing.  
“Are you serious, Poe Dameron? I don’t have time for these stupid lines right now,” you huffed.  
“Okay no more lines,” Poe agreed. “But could you actually come take me to the hospital? I think I might have appendicitis.” 

An hour later, you and Poe sat in a hospital room as the doctor explained the situation to you.  
“Well it’s definitely appendicitis. We’ll have to get you prepped right away for emergency surgery,” she said and handed you a clipboard of forms to fill out before leaving.  
“Good thing I just bought life insurance..” Poe said quietly, and you looked at him, wide eyed. “Because I saw you and my heart stopped!” He winked, and you burst in to tears.  
“Hey, don’t cry, appendicitis is super common. I’ll be fine,” Poe said, reaching for your hand.  
“Why are you the one comforting me?” you groaned, rubbing angrily at your tears. “I’m sorry Poe, I should’ve taken you more seriously this morning. If your appendix had burst..”  
Poe sighed and winced as you leaned into his side, but did his best to ignore the searing pain in his gut. “It’s okay, y/n, really. Even I thought it was just a touch of the flu,” he shrugged.  
You looked up at him through watery eyes, “You could barely move when I came to get you!”  
Poe pressed a comforting kiss to your forehead, “Well if you insist on feeling guilty, you can make it up to me by nursing me back to health when I get out of here.”  
Your tears slowed as you and Poe waited for someone to come get him. Soon the nurses came to take Poe to be prepped for surgery. Before he was wheeled away, you kissed him lightly, “I love you, I’ll see you soon.”  
Poe smiled and touched your cheek, “Hey, y/n? Are you my appendix? Because I don't understand how you work, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.”  
You sputtered a slightly wet laugh and kissed him again. “I love you, you stupid cheeseball.”  
“I love you too,” he said, and then he was rolled off down the hallway. 

A few hours later, Poe drowsily opened his eyes. You were slumped down in a chair, flipping through a magazine.  
“Am I in heaven? Because you look like an angel,” he murmured. You jumped up from your chair and leaned over the side of the bed to wrap your arms around Poe.  
“I can’t believe the first thing you say to me after surgery is a stupid pick up line!” you muttered, kissing his satisfied grin.


End file.
